emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7578 (5th August 2016)
Plot Cain wakes up in the garage and rejects a call from Charity. Belle is reluctant to go to the wedding, but Lisa asks her how she'd feel if her child didn't forgive her for her mistakes. Emma wonders why James didn't tell her about what was going on with Moira and Holly, and realises James didn't trust her not to blab. She protests that she'd never use something like that against Moira, and James admits he made the wrong call. Holly apologises to Moira again, although Moira insists it isn't her fault, and at least they have each other. Cain appears at Butlers Farm to collect his things, and tells Moira she'll regret it. Moira orders Cain to take all of his things as she doesn't want reminders of the mistake that is their marriage. Joanie shows Belle the dress she has got her and Kerry gets started on the spray tans and manicures. In the café, James tells Moira she is better off without Cain. Cain gets boxes from the pub so he can collect his belongings from Butlers Farm. Charity is pleased that Cain and Moira's marriage is over, but Chas tells Charity that the last thing Cain needs is her messing with his head. Amelia is not pleased with her fake tan and Joanie is delighted to see Belle in her dress, insisting she'll make Zak so proud. Jimmy bumps into Dan in the pub, and asks him to resume his physio with Nicola, as everything he is doing is annoying Nicola. Chas notices Wylie's Farm is up for sale, and apologises to James on Cain's behalf. Chas tells James that him trying to be the good guy is making him the bad guy, and Emma only needs reassurance. James looks over the advert for Wylie's Farm. Belle talks to 'Ellie' outside, but Joanie catches Belle talking to herself and inquires who she is talking to. Belle lies that she is talking to her baby, and Joanie admits she also used to talk to her bump when she was pregnant. Zak tells Belle he'll be the proudest man on earth with both of his favourite girls beside him on his wedding day. Dan calls round at Victoria Cottage and tells Nicola she probably has a pulled muscle. Nicola insists she regrets what happened, and Dan agrees to continue with the physio. Belle returns to Wishing Well but feels guilty when she opens the dress bag and Lisa sees Joanie's wedding dress, which she has accidentally picked up instead of her own bridesmaids dress. James shows Emma the advert for Wylie's Farm in the Hotten Courier, and suggests they could buy it, as they could have their own farm, and there would be plenty of room for the boys and Moses. Cain collects the last of his things and warns Moira when he walks out of the door that's it, adamant they can still get over this as they are good together. Cain takes off his wedding ring and leaves it on the table before walking out. Moira begins to cry. Belle listens to Ellie, who suggests she enjoys upsetting Lisa, as she does it again and again. Charity is disappointed to learn Cain is staying at Wishing Well and not the pub. Chas advises Charity to forget about it. After being egged on by Ellie, Belle pours wine down Joanie's wedding dress. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Ellie - Ashlie Robinson Locations *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Main Street *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes